


Train Rides With You

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Trains, the Tube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take the train a lot. These are just a few ideas about some of those times.<br/>(Can be romantic. Can be platonic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Rides With You

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to either Dan or Phil by writing this work. They are both lovely guys with very cute matching haircuts. I just got bored and I like sharing.

“Will these fucking escalators go any faster? Jesus.” Dan muttered angrily under his breath, his fingers drumming on the handhold. They had left the apartment on time but half the world had decided to go out and crowed the pavements, making it nearly impossible to walk down to the tube station. 

Phil put a hand on his shoulder, standing on the step behind him, and squeezed gently. He didn’t need to tell Dan to calm down or to mind his language because he knew the gesture did the same thing in less time. 

Dan breathed out, relaxing a little, before they reached the end of the escalator and began walking to their platform, just another couple of people in the sea of locals and visitors alike. When they reached the right platform, their train had just finished pulling in and a wave of people got off. 

The manners in the Tube were normally acceptable and today wasn’t an exception but people had to shove through to even consider moving and Dan found himself squashed in a group of strangers with brightly coloured hair. He scanned the platform for Phil, trying to spot him in the chaos. 

“Dan.” Phil called and Dan hadn’t realised how silent everyone was until Phil spoke. He looked round to find Phil half on the train, holding out his hand to him. 

The train was packed and there would barely be enough space for him but Dan got on anyway, taking Phil’s hand and stepping up, wedging himself by the doors. He shuffled his shoes so his feet were inside the train and made sure his head wouldn’t be cut off. 

He was a little surprised when Phil used their linked hands to pull him closer but he allowed himself to be tugged until his face was right in front of Phil’s, their eyes meeting. 

“Okay?” Phil asked and Dan nodded, subconsciously moving even closer to Phil when someone beside them sneezed. The last thing he needed was a cold.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He said as the doors closed and the train started to move. 

 

~

 

There was almost no one around and anyone who was around was engrossed in their own conversation, too busy to notice anyone else. That often meant that the pair ended up saying the weirdest things.

“But really,” Phil said, his smile lighting up his face, as they watched the doors open and then close again before the train moved on to the next station, “if you sent the Pope into space…”

Dan rolled his eyes. “But then he wouldn’t be touching the water, Phil.” He pointed out, trying his hardest to maintain a straight face and keep himself from bursting out laughing.

“What if you gave him Mr Tickle arms?” Phil suggested and Dan lost it, laughing so hard that he was soon breathless and hiccupping occasionally.

Phil was laughing too, giggling in a way that was so unique to Phil that it just made Dan laugh harder until there were tears in his eyes. 

“Jesus, Phil. Just imagine that.” He said once he had caught his breath. Dan stretched out his arms, one hand going straight for Phil’s side. “Hi, I’m the Pope. Let me bless you all… and by bless, I mean tickle.” 

Phil shrieked, leaping into the next seat to try and get away. “Daaaan.” He whined, batting Dan’s hands away. “Stop. No. Ah!” 

Anyone who witnessed the two young adults at the end of the fifth carriage screaming and laughing and rolling around on the floor in a tickle war didn’t say anything.

 

~

 

“What about her?” Dan whispered, nodding in the direction of a tall woman with a stern face, wearing a blouse and a long skirt. 

“She secretly farms lizards.” Phil whispered back, his gaze flicking between the woman and Dan. “She sells them on the lizard black market for shoes.” 

Dan snorted, trying to muffle the sound with his hands. Fortunately, no one on the tube ever really listened to anyone else. “What kind of shoes?” He prompted and Phil squinted, thinking hard.

“Flip-flops. It’s her dream to live in a sandcastle on the beach and she needs a lot of flip-flops to live there.” He said finally and Dan chuckled, shaking his head.

“Okay. What about him?” He pointed to a man with a large pair of headphones and a pair of flip-flops. 

“He’s a lizard buyer. He’s been following the woman because he wants a lizard. He’s got one of the first pairs of flip-flops to trade for a really really big lizard with a beard like Dumbledore.” Phil said in his most convincing tone of voice. 

“Flip-flops originated in the Egyptian era, you toaster.” Dan said and Phil nodded. 

“That’s why the lizard has a beard. It’s old.” He said it so plainly that Dan couldn’t stop laughing at pictures of lizards for a solid month.

 

~

 

“What time did you go to bed last night?” Dan laughed when Phil jolted awake for the fifth time, tired eyes going wide before closing again. 

“Early morning.” Phil yawned, turning his face into his shoulder so he wouldn’t have to cover his mouth. He sighed and lowered his head onto Dan’s shoulder. 

“Gerroff, you towel.” Dan said but there was nothing but affection in his words and Phil had already settled down too much to move. Dan rolled his eyes at the person sitting opposite him who smiled politely. 

Two stops later, Dan was convinced Phil was dead. He poked him six times before he even made a sound. 

“You need to wake up, Philly. Our stop’s next.” Dan said and Phil groaned. 

“Don’t wanna.” He complained, words muffled by the proximity of his mouth to Dan’s neck. 

“Too bad. Come on.”

 

~

 

“You’ll fall over.” Phil said with a hint of amusement as Dan held out his arms in the middle of the aisle, standing on one leg like a flamingo. 

Dan shook his head. “No, I won’t.” He replied although he was shaking slightly. The other passengers on the train were eyeing him up from the other end of the carriage, watching over the top of their newspapers or phones as the weird guy with the fringe hopped around trying to regain balance as the guy with the opposite fringe filmed it all.

Phil laughed when Dan stuck his tongue out in concentration. “Why are you doing this again?” He asked.

“Because I got dared to by someone pretending to be my socks- ha, suck on that!” Dan exclaimed, pointing at the camera as the train jerked to a halt at the next station. “Didn’t fall over-hey!”

Phil smiled sweetly and removed his foot from the shot, making it very clear that he had played a part in Dan ending up on his ass in the middle of the train. 

“I hate you.” Dan said, taking the camera off Phil, rubbing his behind. “You suck.”

 

~

 

“Dan, you’re crushing me.” Phil huffed although his arms were wrapped around Dan’s waist to stop him sliding off his lap and onto the train floor. 

Dan turned, making sure Phil could see his grin. “That’s your fault for buying enough pizza to feed an army.” He said a little too loudly and three people glared at him. 

Dan couldn’t decide whether they didn’t like him sitting on Phil or whether they didn’t like him talking but either way it didn’t matter. 

“You’re really heavy.” Phil whispered, mouth next to Dan’s ear. “Remind me never to let you sit on me again.”

“Hey, you offered. I do recall the words ‘Dan, sit’ coming out of your mouth followed by you gesturing so no complaining.” Dan replied although he shifted a little so he wasn’t resting so heavily on Phil’s left leg. 

It was no surprise that Phil had pins-and-needles when they left the station and he moaned about it all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
